<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I lost my phone number, can I have yours? by tiyrol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867338">I lost my phone number, can I have yours?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiyrol/pseuds/tiyrol'>tiyrol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Flirting, Bad is a sucker for romance novels, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Cliche, Coffee, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Implied Ship, M/M, Minecraft, My First AO3 Post, Oneshot, Pick-Up Lines, Romantic interactions, bad takes ages to understand flirting, barista Skeppy, coffee shop AU, embarrassing interactions, low key crushes, main character vibes from bad, might be mistakes :), minecraft men, no real names used, no sad i promise, skeppy - Freeform, skeppy and bad dont know each other the same way they do now, spifey - Freeform, theres so many automated anime tags omg, this would never happen irl lets be real</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiyrol/pseuds/tiyrol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I lost my phone number, Can you give me yours?" </p><p>Where Skeppy is a barista and has a crush on bad so he uses pick-up lines to make him blush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I lost my phone number, can I have yours?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first post so oops if I did something wrong, I don't really understands how this works so bare with me :) Anyways, enjoy this fluffy fic, I've seen a lot of angst recently so this is a happy one for a change.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pretty petals laced the walls, Bad always believed that each shade, each leaf and stem told a different story, just like all humans did. The golden brunette man was always fascinated in nature's finest features. How each blade of grass could sway in its own independent direction or how each tree could count the amount of people that rest against the trunk for their first date. As all of this, the man couldn’t find himself to tear his eyes off the newly popular coffee shop in his town, maybe it was the scenery or the atmosphere of it all, Bad didn’t know. </p><p>The employee always seemed to be seen having fluffy raven hair that he could clearly not control, the long strands telling their own story right from the root, all facing different directions to show their independence. The man's creamy brown coloured apron clung to his hips by the small thread of cloth that tied into a neat bow at the back of the slightly shorter man's back, neatly tying the work uniform together.</p><p>There was a certain seat that Bad seemed to love in the small local coffee shop, a two seated table right opposite the window, the light always seemed to shine onto the book the man would be reading on that particular day. Mostly he could be spotted reading a romance, soft giggles erupting from the boy each new page he would turn, peacefully enjoying a novel as the flaming ball of fire in the sky would try its best to ruin the moment with its burning gaze on the paper full of perfectly printed words. The worker behind the counter always seemed to be mesmerized when the certain situation would happen by the tall towering window in the corner of the coffee bean scented shop.</p><p>The spot had soft pillows and a cheaply bought throw blanket that would consume the overly comfortable seat that Bad couldn’t seem to bring himself to get out of when the sun began to set. The small coffee shop owner seemed to know what to invest in, proven by the comfortable chairs, perfect location and beautiful scenery that Bad couldn’t tear his eyes away from.</p><p>Despite all these things that Bad admired about the coffee shop, there was something in particular that made Bad’s heart sore and made his feet drag him back to the familiar shop every time he left his home.</p><p>Skeppy; or at least that's what his name tag said, Bad never seemed to ask if he was mistaken as he was far too afraid to start a conversation with the pretty barista that always seemed to wear a smile on his face, no matter the weather.</p><p>There wasn’t only one thing that drew Bad to his comfort; as much as he tried to say he wasn’t attached to the man that smelt of coffee beans and tea leaves, he was. Not only was it his mesmerizing deep brown eyes or his softly tanned skin that framed his face or his rather large glasses that hung on the tip of his nose and swallowed his face, sometimes falling down and the man pushing them up his nose further to keep his vision. The main things that Bad liked about the worker was his terrible attempts to make Bad flustered every time he ordered a coffee at mid day, with his terrible pickup lines that were written on his cup instead of his name, which frankly Skeppy never asked for once, always going along with his quite obviously googled pickup lines. Not to get him wrong, he always loved the compliments and they never failed to make his cheeks flush and a smile to creep on his face but Bad could tell that they were clearly ripped off of a website presumably called; ‘50 cheesy pickup lines that are sure to make your crush smile’ which tended to make Bad giggle at his own joke that he made up in his head. </p><p>Bad was always too afraid to do anything other than blush and thank the worker, handing him he change in exchange for his warm coffee, sometimes along with a brush on a finger on the side of his palm which made Bad’s face flush even further and made him stumble away to his seat, book in hand and embarrassment flooding his thoughts.</p><p>This particular day would be different, Bad wanted to make sure of it. He had enough of failed flirts and rushes of heat to his cheeks. He wanted to react but he was always too afraid to do so, he was starting to see that the barista was enjoying his reaction which was something that Bad didn’t like. He didn’t like to be seen as someone who was embarrassed and couldn’t hand a simple compliment without feeling a loss for words.</p><p>As he walked into the particularly warm coffee shop from the cold air that previously nipped his skin when outside, he spotted the familiar face behind the surprisingly smooth wooden counter behind the old fashioned cash register.</p><p>Bad stumbled his way through tables that littered the front of the shop toward the counter where he started a conversion that could strike many in the future, only if he played his cards right. The tanned skin boy asked him for his order with a grin on his face that Bad didn’t trust. He must have predicted the future because the conversion that followed was almost too ironic.</p><p>“Oh uh, Can I have a-” Bad began, about to list his order that he had on a Wednesday afternoon but he was cut off by the man in front of him.</p><p>“Ah, a coffee with a dash of milk, 3 pinch of sugar, a scoop of honey and a chocolate chip muffin to follow?” He let a giggle escape, making Bad realise that he had planned this, he was left speechless until the barista interrupted the silence for him, “Why didn’t you just say so novel boy?” Bad’s cheeks reddened and the nickname and the worker walked away to carry out his order in the back room.</p><p>Bad turned to the side after he heard a small noise from behind the counter. He was met with a man with a similar frame to the flirtatious worker that he previously had a conversation with. He had dark brown and slightly square glasses that framed his face. There was a flower in his hair; a pink lily. Bad looked down at the man's apron and read the name on the name tag on his upper chest; Spifey, huh.</p><p>“Y’know, he’s been talking about this trick for a good week now.” Spifey said, bringing Bad back to reality from his zone out. </p><p>“Huh? Oh the order shenanigans?” Bad asked the worker where in return he gave a nod and grinned, almost the same as Skeppy had done before pulling whatever that was on Bad.</p><p>“You’re famous around here, I thought you’d like to know.” Bad’s eyebrows furrowed at the comment the older looking man made, It took a moment for the sentence to click in Bad’s head before he began to spiral into thought about what kind of things the other employee had said about him to his colleagues.</p><p>“He hasn’t quite finished his skit yet.” Before Bad could ask what Spifey meant, his gaze was cut off by Skeppy standing in front of him, the customized black coffee in hand. Bad spotted the black sharpie on the side of the recyclable cup, knowing that he hadn’t given the worker his name, he knew that this had to be part of his plan, just like every other day he ordered coffee from the barista.</p><p>Bad hesitantly handed Skeppy the change, knowing that something that he wasn't going to like was written on the side of the cup, almost entirely being covered by Skeppy’s hand.<br/>
Despite this, Bad handed Skeppy the change, their fingers brushed together like usual yet this time they boy didn’t seem to pull away, it was as if he felt an electric spark between them, although he knew this was something that only happened in the romance novels he read, he found it even harder to move his hand with this thought taking over his conscious mind. When Bad realised that he had left his hand gripped to the other mans for far too long for it to be a brush of two hands, he quickly pulled away, taking the coffee and jumping into the action of tilting it to see the previously hidden writing.</p><p>“I think I lost my phone number.” Bad read the words scribbled on the side of the cup, he stared at the cup, muddled of what he meant before looking back at the culprit that caused his confusion. The raven haired man erupted into uncontrollable laughter that made Bad the even more lost.</p><p>“This doesn’t even make sense, I-” Bad was even more baffled when the other worker seemed to know where this was going compared to Bad who still felt as if he was in the conversation they were having five minutes ago. Every other muffiny shenanigans; or that's what Bad liked to call them, always seemed to make sense, even if Bad would be a little slow into understanding why Skeppy asked him if he was a parking ticket; he clearly wasn’t and Skeppy had also said because he was looking fine, Bad thought to himself that he had been in a pretty good mood today so you could say he was fine- oh. Yeah, maybe it might have been because he was a little slow into cheesy pickup lines that were more ridiculous than getting Skeppy a chance. Despite all this, Bad knew that this surely wasn’t because he was missing the joke.</p><p>“Well, do you think I could borrow yours since I lost mine?” Skeppy began, an innocent smile spreading across his face as if he didn't know what he was making Bad agree too, his harmless disguise that he had built all came crashing down from a single giggle that left his lips. The sudden words made Bad jolt his head up from his previous gaze at the cup's scribbly handwriting to try and comprehend what the barista had just said.</p><p>“Y-You what?” Bad tried to mutter out, his words stuttering not coming out as intended showing that he was clearly affected by the things the man was saying which was frankly,  the opposite of what he planned.</p><p>“You heard me, now, number?” Skeppy said confidently, unlike how Bad was speaking, he had never expected the man to be so bold and abrupt compared to his previous attempts of flirting that sometimes even consisted of a simple; you’re pretty, plastered on the cup; though that still did the job of making Bad blush like the roses that lied outside the coffee shop that he so said and showed he admired. </p><p>“Pass me a napkin and pen.” The golden-brunette decided that he had enough of talking in sentences that more came out as stutters. He clearly had some interest in the man like Skeppy had in him so he didn’t know why he was so afraid of rejection. The raven boy took a napkin from the pile that lay at the side of the counter with wide eyes, surprised by the sudden confidence from his victim in the innocent game of love. Handing the item to Bad as requested, followed by taking the sharpie that rested upon his ear and tossed it across the counter-top. He watched as he scribbled digits onto the napkin with the sharpie. Bad pondered upon what number he was writing next, as if he was digging for the information at the back of his brain at a speed that was probably painfully slow form the workers point of view</p><p>Bad handed Skeppy the information before picking up his coffee and walking out the door with flustered cheeks, different from his usual plan of sitting and reading a book at the peaceful noise of the coffee machine brewing and the chatter of other customers. He didn’t think he could handle the gaze from the man that was sure to follow after their past conversation exchange.</p><p>Skeppy was left shocked at his interaction that just took place, almost surprised that it went so well. He left the coffee shop with two things that day, a pay check in hand and a new number of a pretty customer, it wasn’t everyday Skeppy wore a smile so wide.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It took a lot for me to post this but ao3 is a nice community so I trust that things are gonna be fine :)) thanks for reading btw! I hope you enjoyed!!! &lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>